Big News!
by Kura-Yami nakusshite Hikari na
Summary: FOR MY DREAM LOVER 1&2 FOLLOWERS, AND ALVON FANS. THIS DRABBLE IS VERY, VERY IMPORTANT AND A MUST READ! Alvin and Simon get important news from Sawyer! COMPLETE!


_**Very important drabble! Please read and give me your feedback!**_

 _ **SawyerSeville19**_

* * *

Alvin hummed to himself as he waited for Sawyer to arrive. He was sitting out on the front steps, watching the occasional pedestrian walk by.

He turned upon hearing the front door open and out came Simon. The door was shut and Simon took a seat on the step above Alvin's. "Sawyer called, she's on her way now."

"She say what she wanted to tell us?" Alvin asked.

"Nope," Simon replied, popping the 'p'. Alvin sighed.

After a few minutes of waiting, they saw the red-orange clad female chipmunk run through their gate and up to them.

She pressed her palms onto her knees as she caught her breath. Simon and Alvin exchanged a glance before waiting for her to compose herself. Whatever she wanted to share must be important if she ran the whole way here.

She stood up straighter, navy blue eyes sparkling. This made the brothers exchange a wary look, her gaze sparking uneasiness.

"Um..." Simon spoke up. "What did you want to tell us?"

Sawyer grinned. "You remember the story Dream Lover?"

Alvin grinned this time. "Of course! It was pretty popular. But then, any story starring me is popular."

Simon glared at Alvin. "You weren't the only star in that story, Alvin. In case you forgot." Alvin blushed brightly, coughing into his fist.

He chuckled nervously. "Why do you ask?"

"Well," Sawyer began, folding her arms. "I was rereading the sequel to it-"

"I forgot you wrote a sequel!" Simon exclaimed, wide eyed. He turned to Alvin. "I still can't wait to see how Ricky explains himself, you know."

Alvin blushed harder, rubbing the back of his neck. "Go on, Sawyer..."

She smiled. "I was rereading the sequel and I decided to rewrite it!"

Alvin's hand fell to his lap and Simon's jaw dropped. "Rewrite it?" Alvin repeated.

Sawyer nodded excitedly.

"But...why?" Simon asked.

"I've tried to continue where I left off. But it's been sooooo long and it makes me cringe now. It's a great plot. I want to keep the basic idea, but Ricky is too Gary Sue-ish and Brittany's involvement needs work. And quite frankly, Simon, you took Alvin's confession too well."

"What?!" Alvin exclaimed. "What do you mean he took it too well?! I beat myself up for weeks over that incident! Why would you make it worse by getting rid of Simon's understanding?!"

Sawyer smirked. "Because I love drama."

Alvin pouted, mumbling under his breath as he folded his arms.

"So let me get this straight," Simon began, ignoring Alvin's grumbling. "You're going to rewrite Dream Lover 2?"

"That's right!" Sawyer nodded.

"What about the already published one?"

"I'm gonna leave it. I put too much work into it, and I love the reviews, and people still reread it. I'm just gonna let people know that that particular story is discontinued and being completely rewritten."

"Alright then. You have my support."

"What?! Simon are you serious?!" Alvin snapped. Simon smiled at him.

"Don't worry, Alvin. Sawyer knows what she's doing."

Alvin glared at said female chipmunk. "Fine."

Sawyer squealed happily before hugging the brothers. "Thanks guys! This rewrite will be better than the first! I've improved as a writer, so it can't get worse than the original, right?"

They nodded, Alvin finally smiling in his own excitement. After all, he never got tired of Sawyer writing him, no matter how he was portrayed. "You can do this!"

She smiled, nodding. "Alright! I better go get started! See you guys!"

Alvin and Simon waved as she took off towards her house. "I can't wait to see the new version of the story," Simon said.

"Me either. She seems pretty excited."

"I can see why. She's been trying to write for that story for the last year. I think her decision to rewrite it is a good one."

"I hope it gets good feedback. Can't have my popularity going downhill in the middle of my career."

Simon rolled his eyes, chuckling.

* * *

 _ **This is happening! The original DL2 is DISCONTINUED and will remain on my profile! But I will begin working on it's rewrite as soon as I can.**_


End file.
